User blog:*mynameischrome*/Chrome Update
This is not a Chrome News, this is an update. As you guys may already know, I'm working on a game even after my other attempts to failed terribly. However, I have confidence this one will go good as the other ones were caused if you chose your character to fly -- the glitch may be patched soon, but let's keep our hopes up. I'll try my best to discuss the game as much as I can. Gameplay You control a blue ball with a glow around it, I have nicknamed the character "Sun", because it's original model was a sun, but I colored it blue. You control "Sun" with a joystick which is blue on the bottom left, and you jump with a button on the bottom right. There is no shooting or double jump mechanic, but I'm still fixing a few glitches and bugs here and there. Also, the game is entitled "Neon Time", and will be available only for iPad users under the app "GamePress", which is free (you need to pay for more then 3 levels though). Unfortunately enough, I can't seem to compose a saving system, so in exchange for that I'll get a level select screen within the menu, and if there's a bug you can access it through the cheat code menu, which currently has 7 or 8 codes. Secrets There will be tons, and by that I mean TONS of secrets compiled within the first level's menu screen. If you tap a giant Sun that shows in the middle of the screen, you can access a cheat code system, and I tell you, that is NOT EASY TO MAKE. There will be tons of them as I said before. Maybe babies I'll include some references here and there thrown around to you guys. I can write you guys one cheat down: Cheatlist, which accesses a list of all the cheats I've composed so far. Release Date A demo, which is only the first level, will be released soon. The real game, however, will be released late 2014 or early 2015. I'm so sorry it had to be this way, that the releases are so far from now, and it may take a longer time then late 2014 or early 2015. Expect good things about it guys, Sincerely, Chrome. PS. When I'm on chat with nobody else, just join already. I'm active on there even when you don't know it. UPDATE Teaser trailer - consider it released! Also, added a splash text at the menu screen. Once you get to Level 2 and beyond there's no going back to the previous level unless you restart the game entirely, which I'm going to fix with either a level select or codes for each level at the end. Haha, real trailers are stupid, that's why Apple gave us the great gift of iMovie. Bugs Mercilessly Squashed to Death A little screen problem has been fixed. Other Stuff Nothing much, but the splash texts are going a little nutso lately. Blame the one who blames, not my fault. Update 2 haha why does nobody read this Oh no, the cheat code thing kinda slightly maybe possibly messed up just a teeny tiny molecular insignificant little bit. And by that I mean it's going all out of order. The cheat code system may be scrapped entirely, but if I finally get off my lazy butt, I can fix it! (ba-ding!) Haven't made a good Wreck-It Ralph reference in a very, very long time. Now wait another six months and you'll get one again from me... probably. Getting distacted because of Mienkreaft instead of working on Neon Time. Also, pains in my stomach. Yup, also distacting me. Distactions, distactions. On with the topic, uhh, I just decided I'm gonna go fix that cheat code system. Rrrrrright now. Do not judge my timing, fools. Chrome, out and ovveeerr. Update 3 Update 3 (one of my favorite numbers. Hee.)... Anyways, I've added two screens in the cheat code menu that go to the teaser trailer's screens, and by the way, my idiot brain forgot to mention I fixed the cheat codes! And I plan to have a soundtrack as soon as I can... Music Boy, becoming more interested in Neon Time then eating. Here's some names for the songs I should do. Level 1 *Relax Before Rage - Menu Screen *Cheat Coding - Cheat Code List *About - The about screen *Uno - Level 1. *Victory - Cheat code *Boom Crash Explosions - Cheat code *Dead Channel - Easter egg 7 songs just for one level? Ha. I can already see this on the front page of the app store... or at least GamePress' app store. Whoopiiieee. Update 4 Alright, for you who actually read this, if you saw the splash text in the main menu (in the trailer), you can obvioiusly see it was going to be broken from step one. And it was. So I removed the splash text feature entirely. Splashes are the randomized text you see in some games, such as Minecraft. Now, one easter egg from the splash text was carried over to the cheat code menu. Here, with every update I'm telling you some cheat codes. *Boom Crash Explosions *Victini *Super Hexagon *Color *Teaser1 *Teaser2 *BRVR (carried from the splash texts) Also, even the cheat code thing was glitchy and messing up, but I fixed that. The release date is also NOT going to be Late 2014 at all. Instead, it's going to be sometime in 2015 or even later if I have to do some final touches. Also, if you would like to help with Neon Time, just comment. You could make fan art and suggestions I suppose. KRUME OUT Update 5 I've added two more buttons for the menu. *Levels *Credits Levels The levels button is a level select since I cannot make a working saving system. So far there are five levels, with four completed. Credits This is the credits. I've listed you guys in the Special Thanks section. Mini-Plot! I came up with a sub-plot. That floating text in the trailer that's technically a 2D GLaDOS will have a physical form. Yush, it will be revealed via cryptic clues and hints and subtle references. That's all I can say. Remember that. Cheat Codes *Advanced Darkness Update 6 DEMO RELEASED! You can see the demo by typing in the arcade on GamePress "Neon Time". It's called the Neon Time Super Happy Fun Time Demo. It's a rushed and very short demo. 10 people played it when I woke up. One like and one dislike. I'm working to extend this demo so it shows the full features. However, I'm too lazy and is probably doing something much more important than wasting my time making stuff for you fools anyways (insert excuse here). Update 7 NICK FANON MINIGAMES AND CHARACTERS! Cheat Codes I probably won't be able to make all of you. This takes a bunch of time. *Nick Fanon Minigames (goes to minigames screen) *BagelPlayer (play as Bagel for the first level) *RobPlayer (play as Rob for the first level) *JohnPlayer (play as John for the first level) *StacyPlayer (play as Stacy for the first level) *KrazyPlayer (play as Krazy for the first level) *NyanPlayer (play as Nyan for the first level) *LTFanPlayer (play as LT Fan for the first level) *EggPlayer (play as Eggium for the first level) *YGuyPlayer (play as Y-Guy for the first level) *NickyPlayer (play as Nicky for the first level) *ChromePlayer (play as Chrome WHO IS ME for the first level) *ShaddustPlayer (play as Shaddust for the first level) *PookiePlayer (play as Pookie for the first level) *SoundTest (Sound test) *MusicPlayer (Plays all the music in the game) *Chicken (makes a chicken sound) (I DUNNO WHY) *Invisible (makes the player invisible for the first level) *Ryu (similar to the BRVR cheat code) *JUSTIN BAILEY (you know what this is) *Pause (pauses screen) Minigames *BAGEL PLATFORMING GAME *ROB SPACESHIP GAME *JOHN SHOOTING GAME *KRAZY UNDERWATER GAME *LTFAN MAZE GAME *POOKIE RUNNING GAME *SHADDUST EVIL FILLED GAME *BRVR ALSO EVIL FILLED GAME *RYU ALSO ALSO EVIL FILLED GAME *INVISIBLE PLATFORMER MINIGAME Other Stuff I haven't worked on Neon Time in a long time. A really long time. (a month isn't a long time though) Category:Blog posts